


The Moon Princess

by MoriMidori



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: A bit fantasy like set in a modern world, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, i dont know what to tag tbh but ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriMidori/pseuds/MoriMidori
Summary: Riku goes to a library cafe in the outskirts of the city, he then was offered a book called "The Moon Princess" by the librarian to pass the time. Sometime later while reading the book he dozes off and went into a peaceful slumber full of fantasy-like events.





	The Moon Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Taru here! This is my first ever Idolish7 fic and I really had a fun time writing it ( ˙꒳˙ ) . I had the idea of making this one when I was listening to a song from one of my favorite composers, as it also shares the same title too. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ 
> 
> P.S. A very special thank you as well to my artist partner for this collaboration, I am very grateful for the wonderful for the art you made for this fanfic, I am very happy to have this opportunity to work with you!
> 
> More info and notes at the end of this fic~

“I’m heading out!”

 

“Rikkun, where are you going?” Tamaki asked while eating his pudding.

 

“In a library a bit far from the city, my aunt recommended me to go there since they have a lot of rare books and artifacts there.”

 

“Make sure to bring a mask, Nanase-san. I’m too busy today to look out for you, the manager is as well.” Iori reminded.

 

“I did, thank you Iori.” Riku assured while giving him a smile, the latter looks away in response and nodded.

 

“Have a safe trip Rikkun.” Tamaki bidded.

 

“I will!”

 

Riku left the dorms right after the exchange with his fellow members, he took a taxi and asked the driver to drive him in the address that’s written in the piece of paper his aunt gave for him to go to. After an hour of silence in the taxi, they finally arrived in their destination- an old-looking library with a cafe inside. Riku pays the driver and enters the place- it had a smell of organic coffee and old books which gives a mysterious ambiance overall.

 

“Welcome to Osumare Book Cafe, May the stories be one with your dreams! How may I help you today?” a waitress greeted with a bright smile.

 

“May I ask for the librarian?” the redhead requested.

 

“Sure thing, I’ll escort you there, young sir!” the waitress offered and gestured for the boy to follow her.

 

==

 

Walking past a vast garden within the cafe, they arrived at a room across it and entered. In the room, they see a girl sitting behind a desk at the corner of the room reading her book in silence.

 

“Amano-san, someone’s here for you.” the waitress informed the girl.

 

The girl called “Amano-san”, examined the young man from head to toe, with a hint of realization on her face, she signaled Riku to sit on a chair in front of her desk, in which he complies.

 

“You’re Nanase Riku right? X-san’s relative.” she questioned to make sure, Riku nodded, then she closed her book and placed it in the shelf behind her.

 

“How may I help you?” she asks.

 

“I’m here to look for a few books, for now I’d like one about College Mathematics.”

 

“Advanced Mathematics? You dont look like someone invested in that kind of subject.” Amano commented with slight suspicion on her face.

 

“It’s not for me, I wanted to borrow a book for someone. But I’m also here for some novels too! Since my relative told me that you have limited editions of books that are said to be considered rare items at this point, I wanted to read those as well.” he explained nervously, giving a light chuckle.

 

“I see.”

 

Amano took a small book in the shelf behind her and handed it to Riku, “For now, since it’ll take me some time to go around the building to look for the books you need, please read this book while waiting.” she asked.

 

“No problem, thank you very much!” Riku expressed.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

= =

Riku opened the book entitled “The Moon Princess”, a story about a prince who fell in love with the moon princess, whom he can only meet during night. Once daybreak comes, her glass castle and herself, disappears leaving the prince enjoying the limited time that they can be together. While reading a few pages, the young man starts to doze off in a peaceful slumber.

 

“Wake up, Riku-san, wake up!” a familiar voice called out to him, he slowly opens his eyes and sees Tsumugi; in a size just around the measurement of his hand with illuminating transparent wings shaped like a butterfly’s, she was fluttering around his eye-level looking a bit in a hurry.

 

“Manager? Where am I? What’s with that outfit???”

 

“What are you talking about? We’re on our way to his castle, you’re already running late!”

 

“Late for what?”

 

“Aren’t you going to see him tonight?”

 

“Who?”

 

“The Moon Prince, you wouldn’t want the sun to rise too soon so hurry!”

 

Confused, Riku looked around the unfamiliar place he’s in, it dawned upon him that he was in the storybook that he was reading, with him playing as the Prince of the story.

 

“Riku-san we don’t have much time.” the fairy grabs onto the hem of Riku’s shirt and led him to a glass castle on the other side of the road.

 

Upon arriving at the castle’s entrance, it rendered the young man in awe. The castle looked outstandingly beautiful, its surface reflecting vividly under the blanket of stars and the round moon shining brightly, and the scenery was absolutely breathtaking. Tsumugi coaxed him into the castle which they both entered carefully and silently.

 

= =

 

_clink clink clink_

 

The sound of glass echoed with every step Riku took as the fairy flutters behind him while examining the castle. When they reached the highest tower of the castle the fairy stayed behind when they see a figure behind the tinted glass door, which Riku slowly opens.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“I’m the prince…?” Riku said, doubtful of his own words he didn’t look at the person right in front of him.

 

Hearing the redhead’s name, the figure flinched, “Nanase-san?”

 

“Iori?!!” realizing whose voice that belonged to Riku faced the person directly and was shock to see his fellow member Izumi Iori, in a Princely outfit similar to his own, but in a midnight blue color. “What are you doing here???”

 

“That should be my line, I dozed off earlier in a car to work and when I came to I was dressed in this outfit, trapped in this glass castle. How about you Nanase-san? I thought you went to the library.”

 

“I also dozed off and fell asleep there, when I woke up I was in this place...Oh, I even saw the Manager too! She’s small and cute, she even has fairy wings!” Riku exclaimed.

 

Iori’s expression looked unconvinced, Riku pouted in response to his anticlimactic expression.

 

“She’s right there! Manager?” Riku called out while checking outside the door trying to prove a point, but she wasn’t around anywhere.

 

“Even in times like these you are able to daydream, it must be nice to be imaginative.” Iori teased.

 

“But she was really there!!” Riku fumed, getting a bit flustered his cheeks begin to redden.

 

‘What a cute person’ Iori thought, looking at the direction where Riku presumed Tsumugi was, he sees a piece of paper on the floor.

 

“ _In this dream, a person who fulfills their role may leave and go back to where they originally were, may you do the same too before time runs out.”_ it states.

 

“Nanase-san take a look at this.”

 

“Hm? What is it?”

 

“I found this paper when I checked the place where you thought the Manager was.”

 

Riku read the paper’s contents and realized that both he and Iori are trapped in the same dream, until they fulfill the roles that parallels with the story “The Moon Princess”.

 

“Iori, kiss me.”

 

“What? Why are you asking me that?!” Iori flushed beet red, unable to look at Riku in the eye.

 

“I-I mean!!! We’re in a dream right now with the storyline of a story named “The Moon Princess” and in the story is about a prince who falls for the moon princess which he can only meet during the night. While enjoying their limited time together, they depart at daybreak with a kiss in which the castle disappears as soon as the sun has fully risen…”

 

The dark-haired man’s expression went a bit sour, “So you’re trying to say that since I’m the supposed Princess and you’re my Prince, we have to kiss when daybreak comes to escape from this dream.” he said in a cold tone.

 

“Iori are you alri-”

 

Before Riku could finish his sentence, lips were pressed against his. They felt a bit bittersweet, he felt like his heart was about to explode from the very sudden move the younger man initiated.

 

 

Getting more flustered than he already is, Iori tried to remain composure, “There, I kissed you but nothing happened. What are we supposed to do, Nanase-san?” his voice cracked, making Riku worry.

 

“Iori are you mad?” Riku asked with concern evident in his voice.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You’re so dishonest.”

 

“At least I don’t get people’s hopes up.”

 

“What?”

 

“...”

 

“Iori why did your face became redder than before?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Did you think I’d kiss you just to escape this dream?”

 

Iori’s expression changed, a mix of confusion and a bit of something else. That enough was an answer for Riku.

 

“Even though we have to kiss to leave this dream, I actually….do want to kiss you Iori. I do like you after all...” Riku conveyed, getting flustered from his own words.

 

“What? I-”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Of course...I like you too Nanase-san.” Iori looked away, his ears were already beet red.

 

“Then there’s no problem, right?” Riku leaned closer to Iori inch by inch, Iori gave a light nod and they both kissed once again. This time, it was heartfelt and tender, full of love for each other, the sun then rises little by little, both Iori and the castle, started to fade.

 

“I’ll see you later.”

= =

“Oi, wake up.”

 

“Hn?”

 

“I’ll call your boyfriend if you don’t wake up anytime soon.”

 

“Ah- “

 

“Your eyes finally opened, you’ve been sleeping for quite a while, Nanase-kun.” Amano sighed, placing a pile of books on top of her desk.

 

“Here are the books you asked for.” the waitress came in with a perky smile on her face.

 

“Ah thank you! I’ll return these in a few days, I have to go.”

 

“Sure sure, you don’t want to keep him waiting.” Amano commented.

 

Before Riku could even process her words he leaves the place in a drop of a hat, the waitress giggled at his actions.

 

“Amano-san he even brought the book with him~”

 

“He can have it, I was going to donate that one anyway.”

 

“Must be nice for you to play matchmaker yet again.”

 

“Don’t phrase it in a way that makes me seem like some kind of witch, I’m just a librarian.”

 

“Pfft, right. Well, till next time then.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Thank you for stopping by Osumare’s Book Cafe, may the stories be one with your dreams.

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings reader! I am happy you have made it this far with the fic, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! Did you see the art? Beautiful right~ the artist for this fic is named Taru too, here's her [twitter](https://twitter.com/Tart_Taruto) , please do give her a visit and a thumbs up for her hard work ♡ If the link doesn't work, her @ in twitter is @/Tart_Taruto 
> 
> Official tweet of the art is linked [here](https://twitter.com/Tart_Taruto/status/1067100283644375040?s=19) .


End file.
